25 Ways To Impress Hinata's Father
by The Kazekage of Suna
Summary: 100 word drabbles on how to win over Hinata's father. NaruHina fluff.
1. Gifts

**50 Ways To Impress Hyūga Hiashi by Naruto **

My first tip is to bring a gift for Hinata. Hiashi is very overprotective of Hinata because she is a soft-spoken angel. However, the type of gift you give is very important to consider.

Inappropriate gifts will result in death. Hiashi does not play games. Thankfully, my first choice was a bouquet of white roses for the ladies of the family. If you do not know what to give, do not and I repeat do not, ask Kakashi for advice. Condoms are not a good choice.

Pretty flowers for pretty ladies.


	2. Walking Her Home

**Chapter 2: Walking Her Home**

Hinata is susceptible to danger. It is a MUST she is walked home safely. When you take a girl out, walk her home. Something could happen to Hinata if I don't walk her home.

Then Hiashi will have my head. Hinata must be protected at all times. If I do not fulfill that, I am unworthy of her. Hiashi told me he'd cut off all my fingers and toes if I hurt her. I would probably beat him to it myself.

* * *

**Kaze: This has 500 views and few reviews, guys do your part.**


	3. PDA

**Chapter 3: PDA**

As little PDA as possible, is an essential to dating Hiashi's daughter. Unless you would like Hiashi to dip your fingers in chocolate and have them for desert. Now, Hiashi is a great guy, do not get me wrong.

He is just very, very, very protective. Great man, scary enemy. It is like walking barefoot on broken glass. But, it is all worth it for my love.

Every bit of life endangering seconds we spend together is all worth it...

Just avoid excessively touching her.

Even too long of a handshake could earn a death penalty.


	4. Handshakes

**Chapter 4: Handshakes**

You may be wondering why handshakes is an entry, well let me explain. Hiashi wants to tell you are a man from the simplest thing.

If you give a weak handshake, it says a lot about your personality. He wants Hinata with someone who can hold their own.

However, if you are practically squeezing his hand to death. Well, good luck.

He may or may not kick you out of his house after he kicks your ass.

Always have an happy medium. Hiashi's opinions and rules _will _change daily.

Always be prepared, never forget your plan.


	5. Curfews

**Chapter 5: Curfew**

With Hinata, I can't waste a second of my time with her, given her 9:30 p.m curfew. I'd love to spend my night hopelessly staring at her beautiful face, but I only have limited time.

Hiashi expects her to be home, not one second later than her set time. Not a fraction of a second later. He waits on the porch with a flash light, sitting in the dark. Just in case too much touching occurs, he wants to know. A heart attack might happen when you hear shouting while hugging your girlfriend...


	6. Phone Calls

**Chapter 6: Phone Calls**

When you call Hinata's house, there is a possibility she will not answer, Hiashi will. It's important to not say, "Hey sexy!", "Hey babe!", or anything too informal. A perfect example to say would be,"Hello, this is Naruto, pay I please speak to Hinata."

He can't be mad while you are polite. Although, if you call a lot, he will get annoyed.

Being considerate and polite even comes into use on the phone.

Also, be mindful _what _time you are calling. Never call when Hiashi falls asleep.

Ever.

Or you will suffer.


	7. Dressing Classy

** Chapter 7: Dressing Classy****  
**

Hiashi doesn't expect designer clothes, but he still would want to see an effort put forth in what you wear. Meaning, he does not want to see you come to his home in a holed up t-shirt. A suit it not needed, but perhaps a nice button up.

Nothing expensive is needed, just find something classy. It's not just about impressing him on what you wear, but a matter of self respect as well.

If I want her love, I have to do anything I can to get her father's approval too.


	8. Other Women

**Chapter 8: Other Women**

Never discuss other women around Hiashi. And, in general. That doesn't mean that you can't talk about the women in her family or a friend that is a girl you have.

I mean do not talk as if another girl is valued higher than his daughter. To him, it shows you can not maintain a serious relationship with his daughter. I love her far too much to even _think _of bringing another woman into the conversation. It's simply undesirable to everyone in the situation. Also, no boyfriend should need to discuss other women.


	9. Paying for the Meal

**Chapter 9: Paying for the Meal**

Hiashi will ask Hinata how her date went. And, who paid. I also make a special effort to pay for all her meals. Some people take turns, but I pay for all of ours.

I don't take her out for ramen either.

I have more taste than that. Hiashi would probably think I am cheap or don't care what she eats. Which, I do.

You have to treat a heiress like she deserves, like a princess.

Make her feel like she lives up to the title even more than she already does.


	10. Respecting Personal Space

**Chapter 10: Respecting Personal Space**

When a girl asks that you stop touching her, do as you're told. Never force a girl to do anything. I couldn't imagine forcing Hinata into things she didn't want.

Hinata is not a very touchy person.

Neither is her father. He doesn't want to see or hear his daughter has been touched beyond her personal desire.

Just because I want something, doesn't mean she wants that same thing too.

So, it's important to respect personal space. She could very well tell her father you've disrespected her too.


	11. Swearing

**Swearing**

Hiashi is a man of clean speaking. No swearing whatsoever is allowed in his home. The Hyūga are well mannered and poised. Not a single thing is out of place, appearances, furniture, and their language.

Even the simplest thing like accidentally saying "Damn it!" will rub him the wrong way. Hinata does not take kindly to swearing either. A learned family habit. If it is the occasional slip, Hiashi will give a quick glare. However, if it begins a reoccurring issue you will be kicked out of his home. I especially have to watch my language closely around him.


End file.
